


sunday mornings.

by bishopsknifepatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy boys, it's fall out boy's anniversary and it also happens to be a sunday, short and sweet i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick
Summary: “What do your Sunday mornings looks like?” The saleswomen on the TV spoke, the couple she was asking taking a minute to think about their response.But this got Patrick thinking as well, completely zoned out when the pair answered and the lady then responded with why your house is an important part of that or some shit that (might) keep you interested.





	sunday mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> perfect time to write this idea so here. take it. it's cute.

“What do your Sunday mornings looks like?” The saleswomen on the TV spoke, the couple she was asking taking a minute to think about their response.

But this got Patrick thinking as well, completely zoned out when the pair answered and the lady then responded with why your house is an important part of that or some shit that (might) keep you interested.

If you would have asked this to him 7 years ago, his answer would be different every time. 

It depended on if he was in his studio till the early hours of Sunday. The only way he knew it was Sunday morning was the calendar on the wall that was constantly threatening to fall and the vintage clock that was resting on the table. It would be hung up, but he never had the time or energy to do so. 

It might have looked like a crowded hotel room, and his back in a knot from sleeping on the floor because he wanted his friends to take the beds. The constant fear of one of them tripping over him and falling into the stage equipment terrorizing him all night. 

It could have also been him laying in his bathtub in his apartment, fully clothed, but just simply wanting to feel something other than the neverending pit in the bottom of his stomach, even if it was just the cold fibreglass surface against his back that every minute or so sent a chill up his spine. 

But now, his Sunday mornings were much different. A good different. 

It looks like sunlight attempting to peek in through the cracks in the blinds and creating strips of light across the wall and door. It looks like Pete curled into his side, sleeping soundly, his breathing slow but steady. 

Eventually, Patrick would leave the bed and head to the kitchen to make coffee for him and his husband, while he scrolled through the news app on his phone. 

Pete would soon drag himself out of bed just because he missed the heat radiating off of Patrick and the blankets just weren't enough. He’d go from groggy-eyed mess to wide awake from the two cups of coffee he just downed. Patrick would laugh as Pete went to make more and he was only halfway through his first cup, despite him being the big coffee drinker between the two of them. Gosh, he loved that fucker way too much.

Patrick was much happier than he was 7 years ago. He could even say confidently that he was now the happiest he’s ever been. Fall Out Boy had just released their third album since they came back 5 years ago. One that they were all proud of. How they felt going on stage every night only got better. 

Despite all the constant interviews and talk show appearances, Sunday mornings belonged to them. And just them. They could sit in their pyjamas all day and eat as many bowls of cereal as they wanted, judgement-free. 

Doing absolutely nothing, but being okay with that. Patrick would rest his head on Pete’s shoulder as they watched reruns of the TV shows they adored and putting in the movies they, at one point, most likely obsessed over. 

After everything they’ve been through, together or alone, they ended up here in blissful happiness.


End file.
